Tragedi ketoprak super junior
by yesaclouds
Summary: ' oke, kau lebih cerdas dari yang lainnya, tapi aku gak yakin kalau kau punya perasaan normal layaknya MANUSIA' kini yesung mulai membara akan sikap magnae yang gak berubah dari dulu


**Cast : super junior**

**Disclaimer : SJ milik **

** Yesung milki clouds ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor *always*, Friendship, romance.**

**WARNING !**

**PENULISAN TIDAK SEPENUHNYA MENGGUNAKAN EYD DENGAN BAIK DAN BENAR**

Disini saya tIdak bermaksud melecehkan makanan khas indonesia atau sebagianya, melainkan memberikan bayangan apa yang akan super junior lakukan ketika salah satu temanya mencoba memasak makan indonesia yang tentunya kalian sendiri tahu bahwa dia senang ber-experimen memasak, ketika hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi setelah dia susah payah membuatnya namun apakah kesadaran memahami perasaan antara mereka dapat berjalan dengan mulus tanpa adanya pertengkaran? LETS READ ...

Awan mendung tidak mengurangi keributan di dorm suju, pagi itu 13 om-om mengelilingi meja makan menatap lilin dan bunga 7 rupa (?) '' okeee.. ketroprak siap di santap'' tariak ryeowook membahana hingga terdengar ke gedung SM (?) *daebakkk hahaha*

''itu apa?'' sungmin mengendus

''aaaaa, tidakkah terlihat seperti sampah?'' kyu merinding melihatnya

''yesung, kau membuat wookie frustasi akibat ulahmu lebih menyanyangi ddakoma brother, dan kkoming'' sentak heechul ketus

''anio..'' yesung menatap makanan yang dibuat wookie dengan penuh kebimbangan

''sssttttt... tak masalah dengan bentuknya, tapi ini halal kan wookie?'' siwon yang kini mengangkat sendok siap untuk makan

''iya hyung itu sayur semua, yang coklat itu kacang, untuk semua yang gak mau memakannya, gak apa-apa'' wookie hendak mengambil piring besar berisi ketoprak ke dapur

''andwaaee.. aku gak mau jadi busung lapar'' shindong mulai meraung-raung (?)

''lagian kyu mengehina makananku'' mempautkan bibirnya membuat ddakoma yadong (?)

'' palle minta maaf evill,, '' jitakan landing di kepala magnae sj

''kau juga sama saja cinderella gadungan'' kyu menatap dari ujung kepala hingga kaki heechul

''apa kau bilang HUH?'' piring yang ada ditangan wookie berisi tumpukan ketoprak dia ambil

''mana ada cinderella budek! Gadungan'' di turunkan intonasi di akhir kata seolah berbisik

'plakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk' ketoprak berhasil chullie tumpahkan dikepala evil magnae

''KYAKKKKKK!'' wookie kesurupan saking marahnya, '' aku pastikan ini terakhirnya kalian melihatku membuat makanan, ARA?'' Seisi dorm seolah bergetar

''omo..omo gempa,, ayo keluar'' donghae kaget melihat lantai bergetar *hahahaha lebaii*, eunhyuk menginjak kakinya untuk diam

''apa yang kalian lakukan? Berisik sekali, dan kenapa sampah berserakan disini?'' tunjuk leeteuk kepada ketroprak yang berhamburan dilantai, oia bang kadir disini baru muncul karna abis kerja binatu (?) maksudnya abis bertemu sang manager

''bahkan leeteuk hyung berpikiran sama dengaku'' sang empunya PSP tertawa simpul

''itu bukan sampah hyung'' jelas siwon hingga sesekali ia kedodoran dengan sarung yang dipakainya(?)

''punyanya bada?'' *mian readers yang lagi makan OTL* Wokie teriak semakin menjadi membuat bada,kkoming, ddakoma,ddakomeng putus asa (?)

''itu masakanku, hyung jaaahattttt''member KRY ini pergi dan membantingkan pintu kamarnya

ditengah keheningan, donghae berseru ''wowww pintu baru siap kita beli'' kini eunhyuk mencium sang couple agar kembali dalam keadaan normal, dengan cekatan yesung mengiringi bayangan sang couple.

-Kamar yewok-

''chagy-ahhh.. ngambek ?'' kepala besar duduk di kasur dimana wookie berbaring disebelahnya

''chagyyy..'' wookie tetap membelakangi yeppa

''chagyyyyy'' kini wookie tengkurap

''chagyy?'' menutup kepala dengan bantal

''chagyyyyyyyyyaaa?'' jerit yesung tak sabar, membuat wookie dalam posisi duduk betatap muka

''mwo?'' menaikan alis terkesan seperti anak buahnya kyuhyun

''maafkan kami,,,'' yesung mundur dari posisi duduknya karena takut di terkam

''apa yang kau maksud k-a-m-i? Aku hanya melihat kau seorang disini'' mulai berkaca-kaca membuat yesung bingung apa harus dia peluk ataukah membiarkan tenggelam dalam emosinya*setdahhh bahasanya*

''oke oke, sekarang aku panggil yang lainnya, hold on'' *ceritanya disini yeppa udah 'agak' mahir bahasa inggris'' yesung pun pergi menemui para member

''gimana,gimana bisa di bujuk?'' tanya donghae yang sedari tadi khawatir

''makanannya gimana? Bisa masak lagi kan hyung?'' shindong yang udah abis minum setengah galon untuk menghilangkan laparnya

''makan aja tuh makanan abstrak yang tadi'' kyu ketus menanggapi shindong

'' oke, kau lebih cerdas dari yang lainnya, tapi aku gak yakin kalau kau punya perasaan normal layaknya MANUSIA'' kini yesung mulai membara akan sikap magnae yang gak berubah dari dulu

''kau mau menceramahiku huh?'' kyu semakin ketus

''sudah-sudah.. jangan memperkeruh suasana'' sang leader menengahi

''lebih baik kita minta maaf ke ryeowook'' lanjut bang kadir,

''aku gak mau, orang gak salah'' pernyataan kyu membuat semua orang disitu menatapnya sinis.

semua pergi ke kamar yewok kecuali yesung dan kyuhyun yang masih ada di ruang makan

''sebelumnya aku berpendapat bahwa seluruh yang ada di dunia ini akan berubah, tapi pendapat itu tidak sepenuhnya benar ketika aku kenal kamu''

''ngawur'' kata kyu sambil meminum segelas air mineral

Yesung berjalan ke kamarnya dan ketika sampai diambang pintu ia mengatakan dengan tegas ''tingginya intelegensi seseorang dapat di lihat ketika ia bisa menepatkan diri di lingkungan ia berada'' air yang ia minum hampir membuatnya tersedak

''hyung minta maaf yaaa sayangggg'' heechul memeluk ryeowook erat

''joemal mianhe,aku punya t-shirt pink baru loh ,mau?'' sungmin bermanja ria di pinggirnya

''maaf wookie.. ppopo,poppo'' cium donghae

''manusia tidak luput dari kekhilafan,kesempurnaan hanya milik allah..maafkan lahir dan batin '' siwon memengang tangan wookie penuh cinta

''Nanti malam aku kasih pisang yang banyakkkk, untuk permintaan maaf oke'' eunhyuk berkoar

''maaf ya chagyyy, mulai detik ini aku akan memakan semua masakanmu tanpa terkecuali '' kini shindong menindih wookie (?)

''huahhhhhh,, berartttttt.'' Wokie jadi bengek kena tindih tabung gas(?)

''mari kita bertukar nafas '' yesung membersihan mulut dan kemudian mendekati sang uke

''andwae..'' wokkie mulai tersenyum

''kau bisa membuatnya tertawa juga kepala besar'' kangin sambil ketawa puas

''aku kan same'' yesung menghilangkan matanya dengan senyum yang dapat membuat clouds kesurupan (?) *lahh bang kadir manaaaa? T_T*

* disini thor, don't forget mengesot*

*author teriak pake TOA woyyy para oppaa, berikan jalan untuk appa*

'' maaf tadi perkataan hyung membuatmu sakit hati, tapi sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu, jangan marah lagi ya, dan maafkan hyung lainnya serta kyu juga '' ia menjawab dengan senyum kuda tetapi semua member yang ada disitu teringat kyu ''seme ku dimana?'' tanya sungmin bingung, donghae mencari dibawah kasur hasilnya nol, ditatapnya pintu kamar dengan nanar oleh yesung karena tentunya ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya


End file.
